


the moon that embraces the sun

by glitteringconstellations



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ficlet, Keith is the moon and Lance is the sun, M/M, because he's a sunshine boy, it's 500 words of fluff, it's a solar eclipse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteringconstellations/pseuds/glitteringconstellations
Summary: In which Lance is the sun, Keith is the moon, and the stars dance between them.





	the moon that embraces the sun

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very old ficlet I wrote for another fandom and reworked because it fit so well for Klance. Does this count as a comeback? idk i guess (つ▀¯▀)つ

It is the first time they've met in almost two years.

When Lance sees Keith, the familiar grin lights up his face and Keith can't help the way his lips quirk up into a smile of his own. It takes all of his restraint not to run up and throw his arms around the other, but there is a balance to be maintained, a higher power than he knows. Still, when Lance is within arm's length he reaches his hand out and Lance takes it without question.

"It's been far too long." Lance eyes are shining, and Keith is finally able to take that last step forward and he all but falls into Lance's embrace. Keith merely buries his nose into Lance's neck and hums in agreement. "You know we only have a few minutes at most, right?" 

"Don't remind me," says Keith. "Just shut up and enjoy it while it lasts." Lance merely chuckles and hugs Keith tighter, pressing an affectionate kiss to the other's forehead and running his fingers through the midnight strands on Keith's head.

"You have stars in your hair." Lance brushes a few of them off and watches them twinkle as they fall across the sky. Keith pulls away and wrinkles his nose at Lance, pouting. But it doesn't deter Lance in the slightest, smile not faltering in the least. "And in your eyes, but since when is that new?" 

"You're ridiculous," Keith says, but it's clear he means _I missed you_ , if the way he lays his head back on Lance's shoulder and grips the slender man's hips is any indication. "Sometimes I think humans are the lucky ones. They may be mortal but at least they have a lifetime to share with whomever they choose. We don't get that option."

"We're just star-crossed lovers, I suppose." Lance sighs dramatically for effect, and Keith half-heartedly hits him on the shoulder for the pun. He starts to feel the tug of fate and resists the urge to whine _already?_ But Lance is ever radiating happiness, pulling him up for a gentle kiss. "We'll see each other again before you know it. Just don't cause any tidal waves in the meantime, okay?" 

"Yeah, yeah." Keith rolls his eyes, pecking Lance once more before letting him go. Only the eyes give away how much Lance longs to stay with Keith, that stupid smile that Keith loves still on his face. "Go on, you've got a dawn to bring to children in Africa."

"I love you too, Keith," Lance murmurs softly, and Keith doesn't miss the way his eyes glisten as he turns and walks away. It's only when Lance is out of earshot that Keith sighs with a fond smile.

"You're the one with stars in your eyes, Lance."


End file.
